<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merlin's Problem by Panatlantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900436">Merlin's Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic'>Panatlantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>99 problems [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>spoiler: it's the questing beast</p><p>Lets go hunting, he said.<br/>It’ll be fun, he said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>99 problems [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“Merlin! Spear!” Arthur demanded.</p><p>Merlin hadn’t even bothered to tail the hunting party this time, instead swan diving onto Arthur’s horse as they’d passed under the gate. Since Uther had ordered all the knights to go on a hunt at dawn before setting his latest trap, the knights unanimously chose to ignore the King’s frustrated screams from the ramparts. After all… having an omega on the hunt had to be lucky. Hadn’t the previous trip with Merlin ended so well? Uh… probably lucky…. maybe… well… the eye candy was worth it.</p><p>Merlin kicked the spear loose from the lance bucket toward Arthur and resumed searching Arthur’s saddle bags for snacks. Evading Uther was a hungry business after all.</p><p>Arthur yelped as the spear hit him. Merlin wasn’t that upset at nearly being left behind if he was still bothering to listen. Arthur gave a besotted sigh and continued to gaze at Merlin.</p><p>Oblivious to Arthur’s thoughts, Merlin growled in warning and shoved the entire wad of venison jerky he’d found into his mouth.</p><p>When presented with a hungry omega (one that wasn’t in heat), there was only one way for an alpha to impress them. Hunt.</p><p>Arthur moved toward the noise they’d heard earlier, taking care to glance back occasionally and make sure Merlin was watching (Arthur had learnt that alpha posing was a waste of energy if the omega in question was too busy stuffing his face to notice). This was why he noticed immediately when Merlin’s expression of mild intrigue turned to fear.</p><p>“It's probably more scared of you than you are of it.” Arthur declared, walking fearlessly toward the growling, signalling for the other knights to surround it (many of which were busy locating their own travel rations to offer to Merlin).</p><p>Of all the things they had been expecting, a spotty cat snake was not one of them. While it might usually be an alpha instinct to stay and fight, Arthur’s horse had reared, throwing Merlin off, and the priority was to get the omega to safety, so they dropped their weapons and ran, Arthur and Bedivere carrying Merlin between them.</p><p>Unfortunately this didn’t work so well for Bedivere who died in the retreat.</p><p>“…worth… it…” Screamed Bedivere as he was torn apart. Largely this was fuelled by his alpha pride in protecting an omega, and partially by the fact he would go to the afterlife having copped a feel <em>*cough* totally necessary during the rescue phase */cough*.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast.” Gaius stated, bandaging Arthur’s arm while Merlin looked on solemnly. Nobody had ever gotten hurt to protect him before. Well. Not unless you counted Bedivere. George. Counteless un-named betas in Ealdor… Will…</p><p>“Surely that's a myth!” Scoffed Arthur.</p><p>“According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval.” Gaius insisted.</p><p>“Gaius, it's an old wives' tale.” Uther interrupted, eager to pull attention back to himself. What was the point in being king if everyone was going to simper over Arthur with just one tiny little scratch…?</p><p>“Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic.” Arthur declared. “The people fear it will enter the city.”</p><p>“Then we must kill it.” Declared Uther, prying Merlin away from Arthur. “Arthur, gather the knights together. You ride at dawn.” Uther waved over a servant bearing a leg of ham to end Merlin's protests efficiently.</p><p>“I beg you, Sire, do not dismiss this. The beast is an omen. I've seen it come before, the night your wife Ygraine 'passed away'**.” Gaius advised.</p><p>“I've told you not to speak of that night again!” Uther growled, checking Merlin over for any injuries while he was distracted by the ham. Apart from a few scratches, the result of the fall from the horse, and a hand shaped bruise on his left buttock (courtesy of Bedivere) Merlin had returned unscathed. “I have conquered the Old Religion! Its warnings mean nothing to me now! Arthur will destroy the beast and we will no longer suffer at its hand!”</p><p>**regarding Ygraine's demise; historians will note Ygraine's tomb was found to be empty, suggesting the omega did not, in fact perish in childbirth as reported. Many references of an omega matching Ygraine's description, riding upon a questing beast were reported in Cornwall within the year. </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“This is no ordinary beast, Merlin.” Gaius muttered.</p><p>Well duh. Thought Merlin rather loudly, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“No, listen to me, you don't understand. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real! To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from! At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure!”</p><p>Merlin nodded. Things with snake heads were usually poisonous so this made sense. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the castle, Morgana was woken from a lovely dream where Arthur was dying from poisoning after being bitten by a furry snake with legs.</p><p>“Morgana? Morgana?! Wake up!” Insisted Guinevere shaking her, clearly misinterpreting Morganas tears of joy.</p><p>Morgana flailed trying to return from the dream. She needed to recapture the image of Merlin who had looked absolutely miserable…</p><p>“Wake up, it's me! It's Gwen! Stop it! It was just another dream!”</p><p>Merlin… crying… Morgana scowled as the image faded.</p><p>“Oh, it's going to be alright!” Gwen crooned, misunderstanding Morgana’s distress and giving her a hug.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You've seen the foe we face!” Arthur declared to the assembled knights. “It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We alphas can, and will, kill it before it harms… another citizen of our kingdom.” Most of the knights turned towards Merlin’s window as this pronouncement was made (with the exception of the few masochists amongst them who turned to Morgana’s), and drew their swords in agreement. “For the love of… 'Camelot!'” Declared Arthur diplomatically.</p><p>“For the love of Camelot!” Declared the knights.</p><p>Morgana rushed out of the castle in her nightgown, screeching at the inequity of knights that had been facing her window.</p><p>“Morgana, what are you doing?” Demanded Arthur. Because clearly she was scared for their safety… “Go back to bed! There is nothing to be afraid of!” That… and he needed his men unwounded to fight the beast… he sighed as another knight in Merlin’s faction was garrotted by the worried omega.</p><p>From the balcony, Merlin smirked around a half-eaten chicken leg.  </p><p>“She… she probably had a bad dream, Sire. I'll take her to see Gaius.” Gwen interrupted, pulling a screeching Morgana aside from another alpha she seemed determined to disembowel (slimy, yet satisfying).</p><p>“Please, Gwen, get her inside!” Begged Arthur, motioning the beta guards to come down.</p><p>Meanwhile Merlin had come to an epiphany. Clearly the knights were going somewhere. This explained why they were all assembled outside before dawn on horses and stuff. And clearly not only did they plan not to take Merlin with them, but had deliberately plotted to leave him behind. This would explain why he’d woken that morning in Uther’s chambers rather than in Arthur’s bed where he’d fallen asleep last night (actually it was an unrelated plot on Uther’s part that just happened to coincide with the knights departure (a six month plan that relied on subliminally training Merlin to walk in his sleep that had finally come to fruition), but as Uther had been rendered unconscious Merlin would never know).</p><p>Swallowing the rest of the chicken Merlin stepped over Uther’s comatose body and set off after the knights.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Let's follow the trail!” Declared Arthur, having located the beast’s footprints. Suddenly he heard a growling, gagging noise.</p><p>“Merlin!” Exclaimed Arthur, as Merlin hocked up a chicken bone in the underbrush. He sighed, not even surprised anymore. Merlin gave him ‘the look’, the one that said ‘You’re here too? What a coincidence!’ and set a small bush on fire with the torch he was carrying to sell his story. “Keep close!” Arthur huffed, hearing a bellow from one of the knights.</p><p>“Shhh!” Insisted Arthur, afraid the omega would attract the beast by making any noise (this was moderately offensive to Merlin since Arthur was the one that had been making all the noises so far). Unfortunately it was too little too late as the Questing Beast had already located them (probably all the smoke from that burning bush) and was stalking them at that exact moment – something Merlin would surely have informed Arthur of if he hadn’t just been so rudely shushed.</p><p>Arthur pushed the omega aside as the beast attacked, it clawed at his chest and threw him to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>Merlin growled low and dangerous and smacked it in the head with his torch. Arthur was his!</p><p>The beast itself, quite immune to fire, was merely confused as to what the small prey was trying to accomplish. Questing beasts, only appearing one at a time as they did, had very little concept of sexual attraction, but even so they were decidedly all alpha. It couldn’t help but notice this prey was smaller and smelt differently to the other prey.</p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>What does ‘sexy’ mean?</em>  It wondered as Merlin gave up on the torch and magicked Arthur’s dropped sword through its heart.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>“What's happened?” Demanded Gaius as Arthur’s unconscious form was dumped on the table. He examined the wound expertly before declaring, “he's been bitten!”</p><p>Merlin whimpered. He couldn’t afford to lose Arthur – it had been Arthur that had stood up to cook that time when Merlin had been caught in the larder nesting in a side of beef (while cold and damp were normally antipathy to omega, the proximity to the food stores could not be negated) and that sort of loyalty couldn’t be bought!</p><p>“…cure?” Merlin begged.</p><p>“I wish I could!” Gaius muttered. “I doubt even the Lady Morgana could produce a poison as fatal as the Questing Beast!”</p><p>“…cure!” Insisted Merlin, bolting into his bedroom and returning with the magic book. If not by normal means…</p><p>“Merlin!” Chided Gaius. ” The King will be here any moment!” he warned.</p><p>“…protect!” Muttered Merlin, allowing magic to flip through the book. “<em>Gestathole.</em>” he read as it stopped, but nothing happened. He huffed and flipped through again. <em>“Thurhhaele.</em>” Nothing.</p><p>“The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn.” Gaius explained.</p><p>“Where is the Prince?!” Demanded Uther sweeping in. Noticing Merlin’s presence he added more dramatically, “Where is my son?!”</p><p>Gaius grabbed the magic book from Merlin and shoved it under the bench, an action that was hidden only because Uther was wiping at his dry eyes as though they were full of tears – after all – as unmanly as a crying alpha might look, it would be imprudent to appear callous as a parent in front of ones future mate.</p><p>“Do something, Gaius!” Ordered Uther.</p><p><em>Thank god you are here to tell me to do something, I would never have thought of that</em>. Gaius didn’t say, because he didn’t have a death wish. “I am trying, your majesty.” He said instead.</p><p>“…cure!” Ordered Merlin again.</p><p>“I will do everything in my power.” Gaius ground out, because frankly what part of ‘death sentence’ were these people not getting.</p><p>Uther, determined to show off his familial bond (but more importantly his deltoids) swept up Arthur into his arms. “I'll bear him to his chamber!”</p><p>“Well… it would have been much easier for me to treat him here…” Gaius muttered darkly (Gaius would get his own petty revenge when Uther would put his back out before getting halfway through the courtyard – his insistence it was grief that had driven him to his knees was fooling no one).</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="apple-converted-space">Merlin had been rolling his eyes at Uther’s theatrics when he noticed the stairway to Kilgharrah’s cave. He really didn’t want to return to Arthur’s room with Uther hanging around, his own chambers were still being treated for scabies, the library was too far away and cook had taken to randomly poking a knitting needle into the food stores. Luckily he had a stash of blankets and root vegetables down there for just such an occasion.</span>
</p><p>“…bitten.” Explained Merlin around a carrot. “…Questing beast.”</p><p>“Does he still breathe?” asked Kilgharrah. When Merlin nodded he continued “then there is still time to heal him.”</p><p>Merlin looked up surprised. Gaius had said there was no cure… of course Gaius had also said there was no more ham and Merlin had caught him in that lie, so...</p><p>“It will not be easy.” Kilgharrah warned.</p><p>“…anything!” Merlin declared. Well almost anything. Kilgharrah could pick between any blanket with a rating number higher than 7, and he drew the line at any foods containing honey or butter.</p><p>“Anything?” Kilgharrah asked slyly. “Very well. The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him.”</p><p>Merlin cocked his head in confusion. Didn’t the Old Religion die out centuries ago?</p><p>“The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death.”</p><p>“…where?” Asked Merlin.</p><p>“Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation… and Merlin, the young Pendragon must live, no matter what the cost.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“Merlin, you're back. I need your help. You must get this to Arthur to ease his passing.” Gaius instructed. Arthur, even in his unconscious state was capable of knocking away suspicious vials through reflex alone, thanks to Morganas interventions, thus he needed Merlin to slip the prince the draught.</p><p>“No!” Declared Merlin shoving food into a bag. “Save!”</p><p>Merlin refusing to do things and stealing food was by no means unusual to Gaius so he didn’t respond in the way Merlin had expected. Merlin stood staring at the old beta for some minutes until he finally asked, “Er… are you going somewhere?”</p><p>“ Isle of the Blessed!” Declared Merlin.</p><p>“No! Merlin, it’s too dangerous. The Isle of the Blessed is said to be the centre of the Old Religion, the focus of its power.” When Gaius found out which beta had been giving Merlin ideas there was going to be hell to pay (it had to be a beta, no alpha would risk an omega, and Morgana preferred a more hands-on approach for her victims).</p><p>“Chance!” Declared Merlin.</p><p>“And once you are there, what will you ask?” Gaius asked fitfully.</p><p>“Arthur!” Huffed Merlin.</p><p>“The Questing Beast chose Arthur. That means the Old Religion has decided his fate.”</p><p>Merlin snorted. He would convince them. After all this was Arthur! Prince of Camelot! Vanquisher of cooks! De-boner of chickens! Heat back-up plan!</p><p>“It is not that simple! The High Priests might have the power to mirror life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Merlin, please, I beg of you.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Merlin scoffed. He knew all about prices. Gwen had shown him how you could use coppers for things other than sex in the town, and he had gotten quite good at finding coins lately (a belief the alphas of Camelot were happy to encourage as coppers were much less sticky in their underpants than sweets).</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <span class="apple-converted-space">Gaius was in a rather difficult position. He was an old man who just wanted to live his remaining years in comfort and peace, unfortunately this was rather unlikely in the event that Arthur died and/or Merlin went missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="apple-converted-space">Stopping a determined Merlin was completely impossible – even without magic omegas could were a force in their own right, and Gaius would rather he didn’t destroy half the citadel to escape. Therefore his best hope was to make sure Merlin succeeded (and there was absolutely nothing to link his escape to Gaius himself).</span>
</p><p><br/>“Here.” He muttered, slipping Merlin a rolled up parchment. “You'll need a map. And I'm going to give you this my mother gave it to me.”</p><p>Merlin unwrapped the tiny packet Gaius passed to him and held up the furry contents with a grimace.</p><p>“It’s said to protect you from evil spirits. It's rubbish. I don't believe in superstition. I don't know why I gave it to you.” Gaius mumbled, reaching to take it back.</p><p>Merlin clutched it to his chest. Sure it was a little gross… but if you thought of it as a tiny fur blanket wrapped around some bones... and not a dried up foot it wasn’t so bad… no… no… it was still just gross after all. He sighed and tucked it in his bag so as not to offend the old man. “Arthur!” Merlin insisted waving the old beta away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Questing! Questing! </em>
  <em>Questing!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gonna save Arthur!</em>
</p><p>Following a map was the easy part.</p><p>Mostly you just shook it in the face of some random beta and they pointed you in the right direction (the real challenge was catching them in the first place, since they tended to run away screaming once they noticed you were an omega on a quest (a dangerous concept)).</p><p>Betas! So amusing! So helpful! They never tried to stop you when you were on a quest like alphas might (not so keen on letting you search their undies for loose coins though).</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A crowd had gathered outside Arthur's window holding candles. Clearly this was because they were concerned for Arthur's life and not a group of alphas intent on catching a glimpse of Merlin (preferably naked again).</p><p>Nobody had seen Merlin for hours now, which was quite abnormal. Apart from the three days he’d spent holed up in the larder, Merlin always came out for meals. Rumour abounded that Merlin had also been bitten by the questing beast, that Arthur had already died and Merlin was in mourning and one obscure rumour that Merlin was, in fact, THE questing beast (a rumour that had gained credence from the fact that Merlin had been chewing on Arthur’s calf when he’d been brought back to Camelot).</p><p>Uther watched the assembled alphas from the Griffin Landing. If he admitted Merlin was missing there could be a riot to deal with as well as a funeral.</p><p>“Is there anything I can get your majesty?” Gaius asked.</p><p>“The people have begun to say goodbye.” Uther grumbled, pushing the pretence the citizens were mourning Arthur.</p><p>“He's not yet gone, Sire.” Gaius pointed out.</p><p>“But he will not recover.” Uther moaned. Losing your existing son and the bearer of your future progeny in one day was a bitch.</p><p>“Not without a miracle.” Admitted Gaius.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin stepped into the boat and looked at the island, willing the boat to move forward.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Called Merlin (George was still outside in the boat, exhausted from rowing – it probably wouldn’t have been so bad if Merlin hadn’t insisted in standing the whole way).</p><p>“Merrrrliiiin.” Nimueh slurred.</p><p>“You!” Accused Merlin.</p><p>Nimueh frowned.… she cocked her head, askance. She'd done a lot of naughty things lately so Merlin needed to be just a tiny bit more specific.</p><p>“Kill me!” Accused Merlin.</p><p>Nimueh waved off the accusation. Geez… you try to kill someone once and they got all up in your grill… that was totally before she realised Merlin was Emrys anyway.... way to hold a grudge…</p><p>“Kill Arthur!” Merlin added.</p><p>Okay. That one was true. She shrugged apologetically. “Save?” She suggested slyly.</p><p>Merlin nodded emphatically.</p><p>“Pay!” Nimueh insisted.</p><p>Merlin held out a handful of copper coins.</p><p>“Life!” Insisted Nimueh stamping her foot (but also taking the coins).</p><p>Life? He had to pay… with a life? Merlin only had one of those that he knew of and he was kinda using it at the moment… he pointed to himself askance.</p><p>Nimueh laughed mercilessly, taking out a goblet. “Cup!” She declared dramatically. “Drink. Save.”</p><p>Merlin took the cup. It was empty. He glared at Nimueh grumpily.</p><p><em>“Tídrénas.”</em> Nimueh said, using magic to cast a rain storm on Merlin. Merlin collected the water in the cup.</p><p>Merlin, now wet and grumpy glared at Nimueh, who took the cup back from him, pouring the water from the cup into a bottle.</p><p>“Bargain.” Nimueh stated, pushing the bottle into his hands, and Merlin back towards George.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Merlin!” Declared Gaius when Merlin reappeared in his chambers.</p><p>“Cure!” Declared Merlin, holding out the bottle, that might be a cure and might just be the world’s first crazy expensive bottled water.</p><p>“What is it?” Asked Gaius cautiously.</p><p>“Water.” Explained Merlin.</p><p>“….where from?” Asked Gaius.</p><p>“Cup.” Said Merlin vaguely.</p><p>Well. Arthur was dying anyway, Gaius didn’t see how it could hurt… the chances Merlin had actually travelled all the way to the Isle of the blessed and convinced them to help him was pretty small after all…</p><p>“Wait… what cup?” Asked Gaius sceptically.</p><p>Merlin smiled cutely and looked shy (which usually worked (on alphas)), making Gaius even more suspicious. “...cup of life?” He shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>Gaius gasped. “What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?!”</p><p>Merlin tried the cute face again.</p><p>“Merlin!” Demanded Gaius. “We don’t have time for this!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?” Demanded Uther when Gaius entered the room, forcing Arthur’s mouth open and gesturing to Merlin to pour in the bottle (no beta would be silly enough to put their hand near a sleeping alphas mouth).</p><p>“It's a... it's a tincture made from the lobelia plant, an ancient remedy for poisonous bites.” Gaius smoothly lied.</p><p>“A cure?” Suggested Uther hopefully. Gaius shrugged. Could be cure… could be water from the leech tank (Merlin was rather unspecific sometimes).</p><p>“Do you really think it will have some effect?” Uther asked, as Merlin threatened him with the (now) broken bottle.</p><p>“It's our last resort, Sire. Er… perhaps… you should allow him to rest?” It was unclear who Uther should allow to rest, Arthur (literally unconscious) or Merlin (who had now stolen Arthur’s blanket and was curled up in the corner snoozing).</p><p>“I will not leave him!” Declared Uther slithering over to harass Merlin (Arthur needed to alpha-up and get over that tiny snake-cat bite already).</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gaius led a fuming Merlin down the corridor (there was Uther scent on his new blanket), having left a haemorrhaging Uther (liberties had been taken before a sleepy Merlin had snapped and shanked him) to dress his wounds in Arthur’s room.</p><p>When Morgana appeared, Gaius pretended not to notice her grab Merlin’s arm and pull him into an alcove. Some things were better left unnoticed after all.</p><p>Morgana had a super important message to deliver that had come to her in a dream.  “Bewareee... ” She began then broke off suddenly… was that a NEW blanket…? When…? How…?</p><p>Merlin took one look at her enraged face, screamed and ran.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin draped himself naked and spread eagle atop the mound of blankets. This was how he wanted to go</p><p>“The Prince lives!” Gaius announced joyfully - but from a distance. Like most betas he instinctively knew not to approach Merlin when he was attending his blankets. Unlike Morgana, that preferred to supervise a servant, Merlin washed and darned his own blankets (unless the situation was beyond his ability and required Gwen).</p><p>If he was going to die anyway he hoped there was a lot of blood and it spoiled all the blankets and then Morgana could never have them. Maybe fire. Fire was good at destroying things. Oooh… explosive diarrhoea… Merlin chuckled darkly to himself.</p><p>Beta instincts forced Gaius to back away and close the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“ALIVE!” Declared Merlin throwing the door open the next morning.</p><p>Gaius shielded his eyes form Merlins nudity and went back to attending the prone figure.</p><p>“Merlin, stay back!” Insisted Gaius.</p><p>“…who?” Asked Merlin, concerned. But he had already scented the patient. “Mother!”</p><p>“Merlin…” croaked Hunith, struggling to breathe.</p><p>“She's gravely ill.” Informed Gaius. “I’ll do what I can, but Merlin… this is no ordinary illness. Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?”</p><p>“…Nimueh.” Merlin panicked. But he had bargained his own life… not mothers… and frankly he’d thought he wasn’t even going to have to give that since Nimueh hadn’t returned his coppers in the end.</p><p>Gaius sighed. Of course. There was always a price. “Merlin. I wish there was something I could do!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“Mother!” Merlin accused.</p><p>“You said you would do anything.” Kilgharrah chuckled darkly, then corrected his tone when Merlin scowled. “I knew the price would be a heavy one.”</p><p>Kilgharrah was very lucky to not have any fur right then, because Merlin was seriously considering a dragon skin blanket. There was some very soft suede blankets out there after all…</p><p>“We need Arthur to live.” Kilgharrah explained.</p><p>Merlin growled low.</p><p>“We are both creatures of the Old Religion. It is the source of your power. Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown, and when he does, magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free.”</p><p>Merlin pouted. This would have been the finishing blow if Kilgharrah was an alpha. “…friend.” He whined the accusation.</p><p>Kilgharrah shuddered. “I am more than that, Merlin. I am your kin.”</p><p>“Mother!”</p><p>“Her life has not been taken in vain. We will achieve great things together, you and I.”</p><p>Merlin kicked Kilgharrahs chains and smirked, the implication clear.</p><p>“Merlin!” Growled Kilgharrah angrily, rearing and breathing fire.</p><p><em>“Gescildan!”</em> Merlin blocked the flames with magic instinctively (there were blankets down here to protect after all), made a hand gesture that exceeded the rating on this fic, and ran away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“…Mum?” Merlin asked, peeking into the physician’s chambers.</p><p>“She's sleeping.” Gaius stated.</p><p>“…save?” begged Merlin.</p><p>“You cannot. The balance of the world needs a life.”</p><p>Merlin scowled. Nimueh had clearly pocketed his 11 coppers so this was hardly balance. “Island!” he declared resolutely. He was nothing without Mother… she had taught him so many important things, like how to horde root vegetables… how to pluck a chicken… how to perform an orchiectomy… more importantly she had taught him what was right. And it definitely was not right to take an innocent omegas money and then go and kill his Mum.</p><p>“Merlin! Your gifts, your destiny are far too precious to sacrifice!” Warned Gaius.</p><p>Merlin snorted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Merlin… what are you doing?” Asked Arthur from his bed.</p><p>Merlin, clearly having been discovered, put aside the sheep carcass and walked over to the bed. He had hoped to slip in unnoticed to say goodbye without Arthur knowing, but clearly the alphas senses were too acute.</p><p>“…poison?” Merlin asked.</p><p>“Much better now.” Arthur admitted. “I owe it all to Gaius.”</p><p>Merlin punched him in the arm, the one in the sling (because every self-respecting omega knew you went for the wounded side).</p><p>Arthur groaned in pain. “I sometimes wonder if you know who I am!” He muttered, rubbing at the injury.</p><p>Merlin smirked. “…prat!” Some alphas might take exception to the nickname, but Arthur knew in his heart of hearts that Merlin would never give anyone a food related nickname that he didn’t actually like. Or maybe Arthur just hadn’t heard that prat was a colloquial expression for a dick amongst peasants… 50:50.</p><p>“Are you ever going to change, Merlin?” Chuckled Arthur, pulling the omega in for a hug with his good arm.</p><p>Merlin squawked indignantly, pulling away, gabbling something about boots and George and death as he consumed Arthur’s breakfast.</p><p>“Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times...” Arthur shook his head in amusement. </p><p>Merlin continued his tirade punctuating keywords by poking at Arthur’s injured side. “…warrior! ….king!”</p><p>“That's very kind of you.” Answered Arthur. It was by and far the largest speech Merlin had ever given outside of his heat, and hence extremely flattering.</p><p>“….listen! ….fight!”</p><p>“Any other pointers?” Arthur prompted.</p><p>“…No!” Merlin huffed and punched Arthur’s arm again. “…prat!” Then Merlin had a nap because he was exhausted. Then he woke up and ate Arthurs lunch, punched him again and left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gwen was sitting with Hunith when Merlin got back, having left Arthur in a much healthier (if hungrier) state.</p><p>“Gaius had to go and get some supplies. He asked me to keep an eye on her until you got back.” Gwen explained.</p><p>Merlin curled up next to Hunith on the narrow cot and whimpered.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Gwen soothed. “I've tried to make her feel comfortable.”</p><p>Gwen excused herself to give mother and son a moment. This was clearly what Hunith was  waiting for “Don’t… don’t… “ she gasped desperately for breath, “don’t do anything stupid!” she accused.</p><p>Merlin growled, since she’d chosen to punctuate the comment by kicking him to the floor. He used that hand gesture from earlier again.</p><p>“You're such a good son.” Hunith remarked dryly. “But I don't want you to worry about me. I know that the gods will look after me, and that one day I will see you again.” Energy depleted, she drifted into a troubled sleep.</p><p>Merlin slipped the rabbits foot out of his mouth and into Hunith’s hand, figuring she needed it more than he did right now. Who knew how useful a dismembered rabbit’s appendage might be in the afterlife? (plus the taste was running out anyway).</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin was off on a quest! Again! Off to see all the beta friends he had made on the road last time! And look! They all remembered him and must have realised he was in a hurry because they gave him their coppers straight up this time instead of having him search their undies! Betas! So thoughtful!</p><p>Such a shame he couldn’t find Gaius to say goodbye to when he left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gaius stepped out of the boat onto the Isle of the Blessed.</p><p>“You!” Smirked Nimueh.</p><p>“My Lady.” Gaius gasped, not so much in surprise, he had been expecting her, but because he was an old guy that had just rowed a considerable distance. “I come to ask for your help.”</p><p>Nimueh frowned. The last time Gaius had asked her for help with Uther it had resulted in the purges. So Uther’s mate had run off with a questing beast straight after the birth… you could hardly blame Nimueh for that… it’s not like she raised magical beasts and trained them to carry away omegas as a hobby (‘taking’ a life could be interpreted so many ways)… oh wait… yes she did… she grinned wickedly.</p><p>“I offer a chance for you to atone for the death of his wife.” Gaius plied. Truthfully Arthurs Mum was still alive and raising Arthur’s 28 half-blood siblings in Burgundy (a double blow to Uther who rather hated the French, who were rumoured to make blankets far superior to the British), but whatever, Gaius didn’t know that.</p><p>“Son.” Smirked Nimueh.</p><p>“This time, you take a just price. Merlin intends to offer his life for his mother's. I want you to take mine in his place.”</p><p>“Hero?” Nimueh accused and laughed. “Traitor!”</p><p>“Merlin is the one man who can bring magic back to this land. At Arthur's side, he can help forge a new kingdom. A world of peace and beauty that we can only dream of!” Gaius begged. “For Merlin I will give my life!”</p><p>Good enough<em>. “Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwile strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse!” </em>Nimueh chanted.</p><p>
  <em>(back in Camelot Hunith awoke, finding some sort of damp, amputated animal foot in her hand she put it aside without much thought, she was quite used to Merlin leaving her little ‘gifts’ while she slept)</em>
</p><p>This was the scene that Merlin arrived to. Despite taking the nap earlier and a short break for scones, he had managed to catch up to Gaius due to Georges expedient rowing style.</p><p>“Stop!” Merlin commanded as Gaius crumpled to the ground.</p><p>“Back?” Nimueh yawned. Speaking of naps… she could go for one… “Mother safe.” She waved him off absently.</p><p>“Gaius?” Demanded Merlin.</p><p>Nimueh rolled her eyes. Not another one!</p><p>“Merlin!” Merlin stressed.</p><p>“Life-life.” Nimueh shrugged. She couldn’t keep playing swapsies all day… “Arthur… king!”</p><p>Merlin stamped his foot. He would make Arthur king… not this.. this… mean girl!. <em>”Ástríce!”</em></p><p>Nimueh absorbed the magic attack absently. “Child.”</p><p>Merlin gasped at the insult. Plus it was a lie. He was. Totally knotted! Totally! Still burned tho…</p><p>“Priestess!” Nimueh declared proudly. <em>“Forbærne!”</em></p><p>Merlin dodged the attack. “…cruel!”</p><p>
  <em>“Ácwele!”</em>
</p><p>Merlin was hit with the spell and thrown down.</p><p>Nimueh looked at Merlin. Well. So much for magic returning with Arthur and Merlin. How inconvenient. She yawned and went to walk back to the castle for that nap.</p><p>Merlin had had quite enough of this. First Arthur, then his mum, then Gaius… He growled low and menacing and lightning shot down from the cloud’s overhead and struck Nimueh down. Could be magic, could be Nimueh walking around with that big metal cup full of copper coins in a thunderstorm…</p><p>Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Merlin hustled over to help a semiconscious Gaius.</p><p>George just sighed and started packing away the tea set.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Commints gets updates nya</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>